


拼凑成的童话

by uneccentric



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneccentric/pseuds/uneccentric
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 31





	拼凑成的童话

天色已经暗了，但盛大的舞会方才拉开序幕。  
哈利一动不动地站在后花园的喷泉中央。隔着围墙与树木，他也能清晰地听到宾客喧闹的声音，那些器皿清脆的碰撞声让他很容易想见宫殿里觥筹交错的场景。这个他待了几百年的地方突然显得陌生起来。  
喷泉的水偶尔会飞溅到他身上，又从衣角上滑落，落到他的脚面或这个水池里。哈利无聊地用视线追随着移动的水珠，看着它最终带起的细微的涟漪。  
猝不及防的，他看见了映在水面上的自己。英气逼人的五官，近乎完美的身材，绿宝石的眼睛，银质的铠甲，他的肌肤是上好的大理石。  
好吧，他终究还是一座石像。  
他曾经在这个地方伫立了百年，任由青苔爬上脚背。可在像正常人一样生活了十几年后，他有时竟会忘了那个诅咒。习惯真是件不可思议的事，他已经对那样的站立不习惯了，甚至对像今天这样离开德拉科一整天也感到不习惯。时间过得真快啊，曾经襁褓中的小团子已经长成了一位王子该有的样子。瞧啊，今天是他十八岁的生日，偌大的舞会，又有谁能把目光从他身上移开呢。  
乘着没人经过的间隙，哈利悄悄换了一个更放松的站姿。他仔细留心着外面的动静，凭借声音来辨别他的男孩在做些什么。其实他的心里总有隐隐的不安，德拉科满月宴上黑衣女人的话总是萦绕在他的耳边——哦，我可爱的小王子啊，你将在十六岁时遭遇一件不幸的事。  
虽然哈利能确定，那个女人不是真正的女巫，只是个唯恐天下不乱的冒牌神棍，他还是觉得有什么不好的事情正在酝酿发酵着。  
这种不安感在他看到德拉科与邻国的公主一起走进后花园时显得更加强烈。  
金发的王子紧抿着双唇，面无表情地走在前面，月光洒在他精致的礼服上，就像油画中与人世格格不入的俊美少年。小跑着才能跟上他的公主也有着娇俏的面庞，上面还缀着羞怯的绯红。  
“德拉科，等等……你听我说，我是真的很喜欢你。”面对冷漠的王子，小公主的眼睛都有些湿润了。  
哈利看到德拉科终于站住了脚步，他看了女孩一眼，但还是什么也没有说，只是大步跨上了环绕着喷泉的水池。水柱打湿了他柔软的金发和银线钩织花纹的外衣，他也没有管。  
他就这样走到哈利身边，搂住他的肩膀，紧贴着他，给了他一个湿漉漉的吻。哈利的心里山崩地裂水转江翻，却仍需伪装成一座普通的雕像，也就是说，他还得维持着原先休闲的站姿，一动也不能动。他只能感受着德拉科温热的舌尖舔舐着他的唇角，划过他的唇峰，最后轻轻地啃咬着他的唇珠。哈利看到红晕爬上王子的脸颊，看到他轻颤的眼睑和金色的睫毛。  
那边的公主深受打击，拎起裙摆哭着跑走了——她以为他是想向她说明他的性向。  
“祝你幸福！”懂事的公主在临走前还冲德拉科喊道。  
但公主没有听见的是，王子凑在石像耳边轻声的剖白。  
哈利的不安感终于爆发出来——原来不幸的事情真的降临到了德拉科的身上。  
还有什么能比以为自己爱上了一个石像怪物更不幸的呢？  
可德拉科完全没有感受到哈利的心情，他舔了舔自己湿润的嘴唇，害羞地离开了。  
“简直像公主爱上了青蛙一样荒谬。”哈利想。说实话，他并不觉得德拉科是真的爱上自己了——那只是一种依赖，也许还夹杂着崇拜什么的，毕竟自己从小照顾他、教导他。这是一种错觉，就像青蛙为公主捡回丢失的金球，公主夸下海口可以答应青蛙一切请求一样。他们并不懂得有些回报其实意味着什么。  
“唉，不过……如果是真的就好了，那诅咒就有希望解开了。”这个期待也只是一闪而过，哈利并不想给自己不切实际的幻想。

哈利试着稍稍疏远德拉科，但这个计划并不是很成功。  
从本质上来说，他们之间的距离是由德拉科决定的。哈利能做的，就是给他布置更多的训练任务。然而德拉科的骑术和箭法都很不错，唯有剑法稍逊一些。这就导致哈利要为他检查那些磕磕碰碰的伤，因此产生了更多尴尬地接触。  
事情往往会变成像今天这样。  
一天的训练结束后，准备离开的哈利被叫住了。  
“哈利，我感觉右腿很痛。”认真完成所有任务的德拉科显得疲惫而委屈，他的头发也凌乱着。  
哈利猜到他总是喊疼有故意的成分在，但也不能不管他的伤。“我去叫医生来帮你看一下。”他只能这么说。  
“可是真的很疼，我不要医生，你帮我看一下——”少年开始耍赖了，“拜托，哈利。”  
“疼死了，哈利，我走不了路了，现在这么晚了也没有医生……”  
哈利觉得自己永远拿他没办法，他只好把小王子扶到训练室旁的椅子上。  
更棘手的问题出现了，假如擦伤的地方正如德拉科所说在大腿上，那长裤是脱还是不脱。虽然已经是晚上了，但是巡逻的人还是可能经过这里，哈利怎么想都觉得不太好。  
“德拉科，我们回去再看好吗？”  
“可是真的好疼，哈利你背我……”  
哈利只好半蹲下来，任他趴到背上。少年温热的身躯贴在身上，哈利感到一种沉甸甸的温暖，这使他感觉心里胀胀的，即使他现在已经感受不到心跳了。  
德拉科乖巧地趴着，也没有说话。  
他们在夜色中穿过空地和走廊，什么人也没有碰到，就像其他人都消失了一样。银色的月光洒在院子里，蒸腾起静谧的悸动。  
哈利忍不住想起三年前那个处在叛逆期的德拉科。那时的情况与今天无比相似——德拉科训练受了伤，自己一时心急，要帮他看一下。不同的是，那时的德拉科可没有现在这么乖巧，他用力拍开了自己的手，脸都被气红了，自己一瘸一拐地走去叫医生。  
他是怎么说的来着？  
“被碰我，你的手这么冰！”  
哈利一直记得德拉科那时的眼神，仿佛在提醒着他，他还是一个奇怪的石像——他那时确实差点忘记这件事了。在那一刻，哈利认识到，不管他自己怎么以为，德拉科一刻也没有混淆过这个事实。  
不过德拉科很可能已经忘记这件事了，此刻他乖得像是一只被驯服的小狐狸，呼吸软软地洒在哈利的颈间。  
天地浩大，万物沉睡，他们仿佛只有彼此。  
在这一瞬间哈利想到，其实石像诅咒解不解开也没有什么关系，反正他已经用不着解封那些超凡的力量了。德拉科是不是真的喜欢自己也没有关系，他可以以这样的形态陪伴德拉科，满足他的一切要求，不必深究自己处于什么样的身份，他们又处在什么样的关系中。他有那么长的时间，足够陪他的男孩安稳地走过这一生。

走进德拉科的卧室，哈利把他小心地放到床边，褪去他的外裤。德拉科说的没错，他的大腿上擦破了一大片，光洁的肌肤上血淋淋的创面显得有些骇人。  
哈利能感到处理伤口时德拉科轻微的颤抖，忍不住有点心疼。他尽量轻柔而快速地包好伤口，再抬头看德拉科，却见他满脸通红，紧张地盯着包好的纱布。  
哈利也顺着他的目光看了一眼，伤口的确包得很完美，但是短裤那里——那里竟然鼓起了一块。哦，天哪！德拉科居然起反应了……  
哈利尴尬地想走，却被德拉科抓住了衣服上的棱角。大理石的材质非常光滑，少年的手抓在上面也很容易打滑，他只能倾身用力紧紧地攀着，看着都快从床上掉下来了。哈利只好站着不动，装作无事发生的样子和德拉科道晚安，再试图告别。  
“哈利……你留下来陪我一下好不好。破了这么大一块，我可能会发烧的……”  
哈利简直想笑。德拉科从小到大擦伤的次数数也数不清，除了年纪很小的时候，什么时候发过烧？  
德拉科自己也心虚地低下了头，哈利不太忍心揭穿他。他已经明白过来了，德拉科可能是在撒娇，或者是勾引他。不管怎么说，他也应该走了。  
他往后退了一步，大理石材料的僵硬的衣服就从德拉科手里滑出去了，然后他赶紧向门口走去。走到一半，哈利悄悄用余光看了一眼身后——德拉科仿佛愣了一会才反应过来，然后、然后竟然被生生气哭了。  
哈利看着他眼眶红红的，脸也红红的，甚至额头也是红红的，眼泪突然涌出了来，然后止不住地抽噎个不停。  
哈利的罪恶感油然而生。  
他最后不得不承认，他真的拿德拉科没有办法（他甚至怀疑德拉科也很清楚这一点）。  
他还是妥协了。他用意念把外衣变成了普通的睡衣，睡上了德拉科的床。  
什么也不会发生的，哈利想，我会坚守住底线的，这样对我们两个人都好。  
德拉科的不配合，却使哈利的坚持非常艰难。他已经关掉了灯，脱光了自己，并钻进了被子里。哈利只好安静地平躺着，僵硬着，像真正的石像一样。  
德拉科试图在他的手边蹭来蹭去，但这并不容易——在哈利不想动的时候，普通人是很难搬动一座石像的。  
哈利能感觉到德拉科细腻光洁的肌肤。少年的脸颊，乳头，肋骨，小腹都蹭上过他的手，带着青涩的炽热和生机勃勃的活力。少年被他捂不热的身体冻得直哆嗦，但还是从摩擦中取得了快感，发出克制不住的喘息。  
哈利硬了。他的脑子里有点乱，一会是德拉科曾经抗拒的冰冷的眼神，一会是巫师念出诅咒把他变成石像时尖利的声音。他又渐渐冷静了下来。  
然而感受到德拉科的情乱意迷，哈利还是有点心软。他侧过身，抚过少年的脖颈、肩背，直到腰间，少年的呼吸立刻乱得不行。“德拉科，自己摸摸自己。”哈利轻声教导他的男孩。  
少年试图继续撩拨哈利，但他很快发现哈利确实没有一点要继续的样子，只好遵照的了哈利的指示。他用色情的手法胡乱地摸着自己，想象着其实是哈利在这样做。他掐弄着自己的乳晕，用手指磨蹭自己的锁骨，揉过腰腹处的敏感点，又迷乱地撸动自己的性器，甚至在自己的穴口徘徊试探着。期间，哈利只是用手缓缓地抚过他的背部来显示自己的存在，默默感受着德拉科在自己手掌下淫乱不堪的自渎。  
德拉科玩弄自己的动作越来越粗暴，哈利几乎可以想象明天起床时他白嫩的肌肤上暧昧的青紫和红痕。少年的呻吟也已经完全无法克制了，他在前后同步抚慰着自己，然后夹紧双腿蜷缩着射了出来。  
哈利的抚摸也停止了。他把尚在余韵中颤抖的男孩搂进怀里，温柔地等待他平静下来。  
“哈利。”少年的声音还带着情欲的味道。“你怎么才能变回来？”  
“我没法说出解咒方法。这是魔法的限制。”哈利想了一会说道。  
“那你给我一点提示可以吗？”  
“和某些童话有点像。”  
“童话？那不就是一个真爱之吻吗？”  
“有点像。但不是。”是成人版童话。哈利想。我不仅要和所爱的人交合，而且他必须也爱我，不然我虽然可以重获力量，但再也没有机会变成人了。  
这个回答似乎使德拉科感到困惑了，他陷入了思考。  
过了很久，他才问出了新的问题。  
“你也是王子吗？就像书上写的那样。”  
“不是。”哈利轻声回答，翻找回了久远的记忆——在变成石像时，他已经继承王位了。  
“睡吧，德拉科。晚安。”哈利揉了揉他的头发，用冰凉地嘴唇吻了一下他的发顶。

很快生活又走上了正轨。  
因为德拉科的精力不足以支撑他同时经历白天严格的训练和晚上放纵的情欲游戏，所以除了整天黏着哈利以外，他几乎很少做什么出格的事了。  
哈利对此很满意。他们就像原来那样相处，像师徒，像主仆，像朋友，又像情人。  
日子过得很平静，只是随着德拉科正式成年，他开始接手一些政务。但像这一次由德拉科代替国王出征，抵挡邻国入侵，还从未有过。  
哈利知道这个消息已经很晚了。自从卢修斯把教导王子的任务交给哈利之后，他们的交流并不多。而德拉科，哈利想，他应该是在瞒着我，他总是在找一个机会证明自己。  
哈利相信德拉科的能力，也相信本国的兵力。但是德拉科总是含糊其辞，不说出敌对方的信息，让哈利感觉非常的不安。  
“不是邻国，准确来说，只是一小支叛军。”德拉科让他放心。  
当晚，哈利特意去了地牢，看到了此前抓住的一名敌军细作，熟悉的黑魔标记让哈利的血液都凝固了。他没想到在几百年之后，黑魔王又死灰复燃。  
假如他猜的没错，几天后这个王国面临的，将不是一场战争，而是一场血腥的屠杀。这根本不是一个级别的对决。百年来，哈利并不是没有见过吞并与攻占，他默默看着分与合写就的历史，从未置身其中。可他并不能接受德拉科去送死。  
他想恢复力量。从没这么想过。  
至于是否能变回人类，已经不重要了。  
哈利难过地想。就当我欠他的。  
他想起来学步时向他走来的德拉科，依赖着他的德拉科，口是心非的德拉科，嫌弃他的德拉科，偷偷为他准备礼物的德拉科……是德拉科重新开启了他身而为人的部分，避免他忘记了自己，在沉寂中真正被同化为一座石像。  
哈利推开德拉科卧室的门。  
德拉科已经准备就寝了，但看到他还是很开心。  
“你是来给我读睡前故事的吗？”少年冲他开了个玩笑，连尾音都是雀跃的。  
床上的少年俊秀而美好，哈利透过他的眉眼，仿佛看到当年当年小小的德拉科缩在被子里，奶声奶气地冲他喊，“哈利，你是来给我讲故事的吗？”  
记忆里的那一天，他为小王子讲了《快乐王子》的故事。  
听完故事，男孩懵懂地问他，“哈利，假如我需要，你会把你的绿眼睛给我吗？”  
哈利曾经没有理会他的童言无忌，可他现在知道自己的答案了。他会的。  
哈利沉默地吻上德拉科的嘴唇。和自己比起来，他的嘴唇特别温暖也特别柔软。  
德拉科像是被吓到了，“等下，哈利，过两天我就要出征了，等我回来……”  
“相信我，德拉科”哈利没法对他解释，他只能喃喃地重复道，“相信我。”  
德拉科的神情仍然充满了疑惑，但他还是放松了自己，向后仰躺在床上。  
哈利解开他睡衣的扣子，不小心碰到了他，令他瑟缩了一下。少年光裸的身体很快呈现在眼前，纵然是受过伤，他仍是雪白的，柔嫩的。现在他以张开四肢，自愿迎接即将到来的充满寒冷和疼痛的性爱，仿佛是一场祭献。  
哈利则爱怜地吻过他，准备迎接属于自己的判决。  
哈利不知道怎样才能让德拉科好受一些。他尽量不乱碰他的皮肤，而是径直用僵硬地手指探查少年的后穴。  
少年感受到冰冷的温度，下意识呈现出逃离的姿态，哈利只好用手扣住他的腰，强硬的把手指插进濡湿柔软的下体。这比想象中更艰难——德拉科未经人事，又过于紧张，哈利石质的手指没有一点弹性。他只好极其缓慢地推进着，里面柔软的嫩肉紧紧地吸在他的手指上。  
德拉科抖得厉害，哈利不知道这是因为寒冷还是情欲。他扯过一旁的床被把少年裸露的上半身过了起来，只留下必要的下半身来探究开拓。陷在被子里，少年却忽然笑起来，他真正放松了下来，裹着被子坐起身向哈利索吻。  
德拉科隔着被子抱住哈利，依恋地抵在他身上，随着他的手指轻轻晃动。有了他的配合，一切变得顺利许多。  
突然，德拉科泄露出一声难耐的呻吟，软倒在哈利身上。“哈利，是这里。”他凑在他耳边轻声说，声音也是湿漉漉的。  
哈利戳弄着那一点。德拉科闭着眼睛倚在他身上，白皙的脸上爬上了情欲的绯红，呼吸间都是放浪的欲望，他刻意压制的呻吟在寂静的房间里十分清晰，催动着两人的欲望。  
当哈利正式插进去的时候，少年已经射了一次，身体的各个部位都无比敏感，轻轻摸一下都会颤抖。他一边用软软的声音埋怨哈利的身体太冷，一边非要让他抚摸他。他引导着冰冷的手刮擦他挺立的乳尖，爽得浑身颤抖，后穴流出黏腻的体液。哈利又趁机插进去了一小节。  
哈利着迷地盯着德拉科在抽插中的反应。少年嫩白的身体上掐弄的痕迹尤为明显，简直像遭受了什么虐待，偏偏主角浑然不知，像发情似的不断索取，涎水流的颌边都是，挺着玩肿了的乳头淫荡地呻吟求欢。  
哈利刚想摸摸他的金发，忽然看到少年像是被定住了一样直直地盯着自己看。他感受到他们的温差在渐渐消失，熟悉的力量渐渐回到了身体里。他低下头看自己的双臂，他看到了皮肤的纹理，肌肉的线条，底下埋藏的是涌动的血液和生机。  
“德拉科，我……”哈利用手臂紧紧搂着德拉科，哽咽地说不出话来。少年也小声啜泣着，睁着眼睛一眨不眨地看他。  
哈利温柔地操弄着他的少年。爱仿佛是世界上最本质的光源，驱散所有邪恶与不幸，哈利从来没有觉得自己这么充满力量过，即使是在曾经率军大败黑魔王时也没有过。

“他们交颈厮磨，在爱与欲中沉浮。  
大战还未来临，但哈利知道，胜负已定。”  
“等等等下，这就要讲完了？那场世纪大战不应该是故事的高潮嘛，你怎么就给省略了。”金发青年不满地抬脚碰了碰坐在床沿讲故事的黑发男人。  
“对啊，童话里都不讲战争的。”  
“你管这个叫童话？童话里哪有这么多色情描写？而且这么一听，就像是瞎编的，拼凑成的童话。”  
“什么……当事人都觉得像是瞎编的？”哈利笑得不行，凑过来吻他。  
德拉科思考了一会，补充道：“好歹要加个结局。”  
“好的，我立刻给你加一个——  
当战争终于落下帷幕，哈利骑着洁白的骏马奔向德拉科，快速的风撩起了马的鬃毛，惊起了身边象征胜利的白鸽。他们在广场上拥抱，战甲碰撞在一起，身后的人们奏起欢腾地乐章……”  
“啧啧啧。”德拉科有不同的意见，“应该是——他们从此幸福的生活在一起。”  
“那当然，这还用说吗。”哈利温柔地看着金发青年。  
……  
“对了，德拉科你看到了吗，自从我们的故事流传开之后，现在纪念园每天都很热闹，每天都有傻瓜对着石像说话。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

END


End file.
